dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Pair (anime)
is a 1985 anime television series animated by Sunrise (known as Nippon Sunrise at the time), adapting the light novel. It was directed by Norio Kashima and Toshifumi Takizawa. Synopsis In the 22nd century mankind may be technologically advanced, but there are still some problems that can only be fixed by a couple of women who won't back down from a fight! These are the adventures of Kei and Yuri, two official Trouble Consultants for the World Welfare Works Association who use their brains, brawn, and looks to solve any problem. They call themselves the "Lovely Angels," but because their solutions often result in chaos and mass destruction, the rest of the universe has dubbed them the "Dirty Pair" Dirty Pair Collection 1 DVD Litebox! Characters World Welfare Works Association (WWWA/3WA) *Gooley Andrew Francess *Mughi *Nanmo *Nova Grave *Calico *Fangoria *Professor Jesse Lovely Angels *Kei *Yuri Eleanor City *Romeo The Elegants *Jerry *Lan Praston *Motal *Jelico Motal *Dokecchi *Brocco The Devil's Syndicate *Kaia Other *Bobbit Huey *Billy Galet *Jekyll and Hyde *Moila *Pete Mechanic WWWA *''Lovely Angel'' Other *Babel Flight 107 Episodes #How to Kill a Computer #Do Lovely Angels Prefer Chest Hair? #Go Ahead, Fall in Love! Love is Russian Roulette #The Chase Smells Like Cheesecake and Death #Criados' Heartbeat! #Lots of Danger, Lots of Decoys #Love is Everything. Risk Your Life to Elope!! #Gotta Do It! Love is What Makes a Woman Explode #Hire Us! Beautiful Bodyguards are a Better Deal #What! We're Heinous Kidnappers! #Hah Hah Hah, Dresses and Men Should Always Be Brand New #The Little Dictator! Let Sleeping Top Secrets Lie #What's This?! My Supple Skin is a Mess #The Vault or the Vote? A Murderous Day for a Speech #Dig Here, Meow Meow. Happiness Comes at the End #Leave It To Us! The WWWA is a Wondeful Job #Come Out, Come Out, Assassin #Pardon Us. Trouble's On the Run, So We're Coming Through! #An Unjustified Lover's Grudge. Let Me Love You Without Revenge #Nostalgic Blues Makes a Killer Soundtrack #No Way! 463 People Disappeared?! #We Did It! 463 People Found! #Something's Amiss...?! Our Elegant Revenge #Are You Serious? A Condo is a Dangerous Place to Live #Eek! The Boy in the Manor is a Terminator #R-Really?! For Beautiful Women, "Canon" is the Keyword to Escape Production The Dirty Pair anime has a closer setup to the original light novels by Haruka Takachiho more than any of the other adaptations. Unlike the light novels, the universe of the anime has a more comical atmosphere and presents the typical styles of a 1980s inspired future. The anime was directed by Toshifumi Takizawa and occasionally by Norio Kashima. The soundtrack was composed by Toshiyuki Kimori. The character designs were by Tsukasa Dokite with uniform designs by Fujihiko Hosono. Release The series ran on Nippon TV from July 15th, 1985 to December 26th, 1985. Due to the series low ratings, it was cancelled after 24 episodes so the last 2 episodes that were produced were not immediately aired, instead being first released alongside the 10 episode sequel OVA series released on December 21st, 1987 through April 21st, 1988 under the title With Love from the Lovely Angels. For over a decade, the TV series was the only animated Dirty Pair feature to not be licensed with an official English release but it was picked up by Nozomi Entertainment and released in 2010 through 2011 in two box sets containing 13 episodes each. It is the only animated Dirty Pair feature to not have an English dub and is only available in Japanese language with English subtitles. Gallery Dirtypaircast.jpg See Also *Dirty Pair (OVA) (Sequel) *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia *Dirty Pair: Project Eden *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy Trivia References External Links *List of Works || SUNRISE International Information ja:ダーティペア (アニメ) Category:Anime Timeline